A family of my own
by Reidfreak
Summary: Aaden and Morgan story with a twist! Morgan and Reid Slash! Beta by GriffindorPrincess23
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is my new sequel to my Aaden and Derek stories. I am adding a little twist to it. Really excited to get started on this! Alright hope you enjoy! **

**Warning: Morgan/Reid slash **

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or any of the show related stuff I place in my writing. This is strictly for fun! **

Morgan sighed as he sat back down at his desk with his fifth glace of coffee since he arrived at the office three hours ago. There wasn't a case and he stuck doing paperwork while Aaden waited for him at home. What made it worse was that he couldn't get his eyes off of Reid who had almost finished his paper work.

He couldn't explain his feelings. Ever since he saw how well he and Aaden got along his attraction to the younger man became unbearable. He had been able to bury his emotions for a long time, but now the aching pain that made him want to kiss the kid had resurfaced.

Reid's slender fingers trailed down the page as he finished his last file and got up to get his tenth cup of coffee of the day. Heat pooled into Morgan's stomach as he watched him walk into the break room. Why was he so damn sexy?

Sighing he returned to his stack of paperwork. He'd just opened a file when Emily shot him a questioning look, "What?" he asked.

She smirked, "You know what. Don't give that innocent face Morgan, we both now that you've been staring at Reid like his a freaking god for the past week."

Morgan frowned at her, "I have not!" he protested.

"Ok, then would you like to explain why you were watching his walk into the break room with star gazed eyes?" she asked giggling.

Morgan knew she was right but he wouldn't let her have it, "I'm not talking to you until you have something intelligent too say."

"Who's got something intelligent to say?" Reid sat back down with his coffee, smiling as he took a sip.

"Nothing, Emily was just speaking nonsense," Morgan glared at her and Emily just smiled back, pleased with herself.

Reid shrugged, "Well, I'm finished, so I think I'm going to go get some lunch. You guys want anything?"

"Sure, thanks Reid, You know what I like." Emily smiled at her friend.

"Ok, Morgan?" Reid starred at him with those big brown eyes that he loved. Morgan couldn't help but stare back. He was just so sexy.

"Morgan? Are you alright?" Morgan realized he was still staring at the young man.

"Oh, uh, no thanks I'm good," he answered quickly.

Reid gave him a questioning looked but shrugged, "alright, I'm going to go see If JJ or Hotch wants anything," Reid turned to go upstairs.

Emily punched Morgan in the arm, "What was that for?" He asked surprised.

"You are so stupid! Right now is your chance to get him alone! Go with him!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he growled truly angry. This wasn't any of her business.

Reid was now walking back from Hotch's office. Emily glared at him one more time and Morgan finally caved. She was right after all.

"Hey, Reid, I changed my mind, why don't I give you a hand," Grabbing his jacket he followed Reid out of the BAU. He ignored the smug look on Emily's face.

***/**/***

Reid and Morgan walked down the street to the little Chinese restaurant down the street. Morgan wanted desperately to reach out and take the young man's hand in his. He couldn't put this off any longer. He needed to feel Reid close to him. He needed him in his arms, "Hey, Reid," Morgan stopped them in the middle of the side walk and then pushed them into a little alley way off the side.

"Morgan? What's wrong?" Reid looked confused. The way his eye brows creased together drove Morgan over the edge. Without thinking he edged closer to the young man clearly invading his personal space.

"What are you doing?" Reid's voice went from confusion to panic.

Morgan didn't answer. Reid was about to protest again when Morgan closed the distance with a kiss. He pushed into Reid hungrily. He felt the warmth and softness of Reid's lips on his and almost melted.

Reid's eyes widened as he felt the other man kiss him. Reid had always had feelings for Morgan but this caught him off guard. Morgan lips continued to dance upon his and he gave in. Reid pressed deeper into the kiss wanting more of the man who was now pressing him into the wall. Morgan felt Reid's response and brushed his tongue on Reid's lips asking for permission to enter. Reid opened his mouth and Morgan slipped his tongue inside the agent's mouth. They tangled tongues until neither of them could breathe and pulled away.

Morgan smiled and stared into Reid's eyes. That was the best kiss he'd ever shared with another person. Reid stared back. He wasn't sure how he felt. He felt good, but confused, "Morgan? Why did you kiss me?"

Morgan looked surprised by the comment, "Um... because I wanted to. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Reid starred at him wide eyed. There was a small smile forming on his mouth, "I think I love you Spencer."

**Yay! Ok, so I'm not sure about this chapter. But we shall see the outcome! Please review! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I think the story is really going to start from here! **

**Warning: Morgan and Reid slash **

"Y-you love me?" Reid stuttered out the words. Morgan, his friend and well known ladies man was confessing his love to him.

Morgan thought about it for a minute, "Ya pretty boy, I do," Morgan smiled then. He didn't want to admit it but he was glad he took Emily's advice.

Reid couldn't believe what he was hearing. Morgan loved him. It was as if he was in a dream. He never thought that it would happen. Of course he'd felt the same way ever since he'd met Morgan, but it was different now. They could finally be together. Reid then remembered Aaden. He loved that girl just as much as he loved Morgan. He wanted a family and he wanted it with Morgan and Aaden. Could this really be happening?

Reid had forgotten to respond. He was just staring into space but now he was looking into Morgan's worried and unsure eyes. Eyes that said he did something wrong. Eyes that wanted to run away. Bur Morgan just stood there. He needed an answer from Reid. Was this a mistake, or could this be real?

Reid took a deep breath and smiled, "I've always loved you, Derek, I just thought you... that you," Reid couldn't get it out.

"That I wasn't gay?" Morgan said those words and flinched. He never really thought about it that way. Reid just nodded, clearly uncomfortable with that term.

Morgan smiled then and remembered that they were supposed to get lunch for the team, "Pretty boy, I think we'd better get the food before they call the search and rescue team to come and find us."

Reid smiled, "We could get the food and then leave you and I," Reid looked at him mischievously.

Morgan started to smile and then remembered the stack of paperwork on his desk, "I wish we could, I unfortunately can't speed threw paperwork as fast as you can."

Reid smiled, "I think I can fix that," then he started walking down to the Chinese restaurant.

***/**/***

"That took you long enough!" Emily protested as they returned into the bullpen. Emily ruffled Reid's hair and then shot Morgan a smug smile.

Morgan ignored her and sat down at his desk. Reid took half his stack and returned to his seat, "Not fair!" Emily looked at the two men in shock.

Reid rolled her eyes, "Hand them over," he stuck his hand and Emily graciously handed him five more files.

"Thank you genius," She laughed and returned to her open file.

By the time the two men were finished it was two o'clock and neither of them had had lunch. Morgan sighed and massaged his sore fingers. He stood and grabbed his coat, motioning for Reid follow. Reid jumped of his chair almost knocking his finished files on the floor. Emily looked at them with envy and bewilderment.

Morgan laughed, "Good bye Emily!" then they walked out of the BAU.

***/**/***

"So where did you park?" Morgan asked Reid when they were in front of his SUV.

Reid looked at his fingers embarrassed, "I...um... I took the buss this morning."

Morgan laughed, "Hop in Pretty boy," Morgan slide into the driver's side as Reid buckled his seat belt in the passenger seat, "So where are we going?"

Reid looked at his fingers, "I don't know, where do you want to go?" Reid felt uncomfortable. He'd never been in a relationship before. He didn't even know if they were in any sort of relationship.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm star..." Morgan began but Reid cut him off.

"Morgan, what are we doing?"

"I thought we were getting something to eat, but if you don't want to anymore than we could,"

"No, not that, what are we doing with us?" Reid traced the veins on his hands, "Are we even doing anything at all?"

Morgan stared at him surprised, "Spencer, I told you I loved you. I want to be with you. I want us to be together. Now it's up to you."

Reid smiled. He liked the way Derek said his first name, "I love you, Derek. I want us to work as well but what do we tell Aaden? What do we tell the team?"

"Hey, we'll deal with that when the time comes. Right now I just want to get something to eat!" Morgan put the SUV into drive and started driving down the road, "So where do you want to eat?"

Reid thought for a minute, "Well, I wouldn't mind some Chinese," Morgan laughed and they drove down to the Chinese restaurant.

***/**/***

"Can I get you boys anything else?" The quirky waitress asked as she cleaned up their empty plates.

"Just the bill would be fine," Morgan said smiling up at her. The lady left the table that was situated in the far corner out of sight.

Morgan leaned over and grabbed Reid's hand, "What do you want to do know?" Morgan felt bad that he'd left Aaden alone when he actually had an afternoon off, but he really wanted to be with Reid.

Reid looked nervously at his hands, "I...um... I was actually planning to go to the library later but if you don't want to we could do something else."

Morgan couldn't help but chuckle, "That sounds great, Reid," He smiled at his surprised look.

"Really? You know, we could pick Aaden up on the way, if you wanted." Reid became excited.

"Sure, pretty boy, whatever you want."

**Alright! Ok so that was effortless! I hate it when people run away from a relationship they want. I just decided to put it together easily. I know you romance sceptics think it's impossible, but it does happen! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter will be about Aaden finding out! Lots more to come!**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay!The next chapter is here! Ok so I have to keep the secret from Aaden for just a little longer. Really excited because I think there's going to be a serial killer in the picture very soon! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Aaden sat on the couch absently rubbing Clooney behind the ears while watching a documentary on the makings of star wars. The day had turned into another typically routine day. She had breakfast with Morgan before he went off to work then she'd walked Clooney to the park and back had lunch and sat around for the rest of the day.

School hadn't started yet. It was still summer. Morgan had thought it pointless to enrol Aaden in school when there was only one month left. Basically she'd gotten three months off. It was coming close to the end and Aaden dreaded going back.

Before, when her mother was still alive, she was home schooled. She never had any friends. She only left the house for private horseback riding lessons and piano lessons. Her friends were her teachers, if you can call them friends.

Aaden shuddered at the thought. Maybe she should talk to Derek about it when he got home. He always knew what to say.

Clooney lifted his head and barked at the front door. He jumped off the couch and jumped onto Derek as he opened the door, "Hey Clooney!" Morgan smiled giving him a pat, "Aaden?"

Aaden smiled and lifted herself off the couch, "I thought you were going to be there all day! You complained long enough this morning about having a stack of files the size of the empire state building!" She giggled and gave him a hug.

Morgan smirked and kissed his daughter on the forehead, "I had a little help," Aaden noticed Reid standing awkwardly behind them.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" She asked giving Derek a questioning look.

Reid stared back at the young girl nervously. Was he ready to tell anyone about the situation? He didn't even understand it himself and it made him nervous.

Morgan glanced back at his new lover. Should they tell her? He shot Reid the most questioning look and he gave a little shake of the head, "Um... Reid and I were going to the Library to get some information on a case and we thought you might enjoy coming with us," He gave a smile knowing he'd just lied to his daughter. Guilt squeezed at his heart, they never had any secrets.

Aaden started to smile, "Ok! Just let me go grab the old ones so I can return them," Aaden ran into her room which had used to be the guest room.

"Thanks," Reid gave Morgan a small smile.

"You know we're going to have to tell her eventually, but I'm not sure I was ready either," Morgan put a hand on Reid's shoulder. He heard Aaden's footsteps coming down the hall and let go.

"So, we ready to go?"

The entire car ride to the library, Aaden and Reid chatted about the books she'd been ready. Surprisingly to Reid they were some of his old favourites. She'd ready the entire collection of poems written by Edgar Allan Poe, she read the gone with the wind and the adventures of huckleberry fin which were both classics, and many more that didn't seize to amaze him. Aaden was a whole lot smarter than he thought.

Morgan couldn't help but smile at the two of them. It could be like this all the time, he thought. Taking half the day off and going places together with Aaden, maybe sometimes alone. He wanted this to work. He needed it to work. He was so concentrated on his thoughts that he almost missed the turn off into the library parking lot.

There weren't many people in library. There were a few collage kids who'd most likely taken summer courses. Other than that the library was empty. Aaden immediately ran to the shelves that contained information animal behaviour. Morgan smiled at how enthusiastic she was.

Reid and Morgan started walking down the some book cases that contained old cases and profiles. They didn't really need anything from here, but they knew Aaden would figure it out if they didn't go along with what they'd said. Reid started picking out some random books, "She's really smart, you know."

"Aaden? Ya, she is. The other day she recited an entire poem to me by heart. I thought I was talking to you a second." They both smiled.

"Hey, Reid?" Aaden's was walking towards with a stack of books that hid her face. She wasn't walking very straight and then lost her balance, knocking into the bookshelf on her right and sending her books flying, including some on the shelf.

Morgan chuckled, "You alright baby girl?" He took her hand and help her out of the debris.

She gave him a playful scowl and then starting putting the fallen books back into a pile and returning the unwanted back on the shelf. Morgan picked up the books she wanted. They were all at least three hundred to four hundred pages and he noticed that most of them were text books on Animal behaviour and psychology.

Aaden fixed her hair and then continued, "Reid, can you help me for a second?" She took him by the arm and started walking over to a different isle rambling about not being able to pick between too novels.

Morgan shook his head following the two people he loved the most and smiled. It was probably the best day of his life.

**Ok, so the ending isn't that great. Sorry, I didn't know how to conclude. I really like this chapter because we get to know Aaden a lot better. Yay! There will be more Reid and Morgan fluff to follow in the next chapter. There wasn't much in this one, sorry about that. I will make up for it! **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update! Yay! So I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I'm thinking of turning it into a more dramatic story! Hope you enjoy it! **

"You now, back in Canada, Grizzlies and Black bears are all over the Rockies. There was a documentary on it a few years back. Apparently in Jasper the locals were getting so close to the bears that they would roam in the town, raiding garbage cans and climbing on the cars. They even have a museum with old pictures of bears and humans interacting." Aaden walked through the door of Morgan's home with Reid following close behind, "Of course, they had to end all interaction with the bears and send them back to their natural habitats due to domestication. They were getting to friendly with the locals and some were getting seriously hurt and even killed."

Reid's eyes widened, "Fascinating! It really surprises me how animals can conjure so much trust in us humans when we destroy their habitats and domains. You would think they'd have an increasing grudge on us from all the damage we've done." Reid laughed.

Morgan followed in behind them smiling and shaking his head. They'd been talking about bears for the entire car ride home. He truly loved the beautiful smile on Aaden's face. She tried to be happy around others and he could get her to loosen up around him, but he could tell that she was still dreading the past.

Reid sat on the couch beside Aaden, "Have you seen a bear in person?"

Aaden shook her head, "No, my parents never took me to Jasper or anything place like that. There wasn't any around in my town, it's too industrialized. It would really amazing to be able to see one in the wild."

Morgan chuckled, "As long as I'm in my car, Baby Girl." She smiled up at him.

"You scared, Morgan?" Reid teased him.

"Not if I'm standing next to you in the presence of a bear, pretty boy," He said laughing.

Reid knew he wasn't talking about his brawn, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Morgan chuckled, "Well, they say that as long as you can out run the person next to you, your fine," He ruffled his hair and they all burst out laughing. Reid slapped his arm playfully.

Aaden turned on the TV and flipped to the discovery channel. Morgan slipped into the kitchen to start making supper, "Is this alright?" Aaden asked as "How it's made" started to play,"

"Sure, I think I better go soon anyways," Reid said standing up.

"What? No, you don't have to go," Aaden gave him the puppy dog look.

"No, I think I should let you two eat supper in peace," He started for the as Morgan poked his head out of the kitchen hearing the commotion.

"Where you going, Pretty boy? I have plenty enough for everyone. Why don't you stay for supper?"

"Please Reid?" Aaden's blue eyes stared up at him in a childish way.

Reid sighed happily, "Ok, I guess I could stay," He smiled at Aaden's excited reaction and sat down next to her. He looked back at Derek seeing him smiling and returning into the kitchen to prepare the surprise diner.

***/**/***

Aaden lay across Morgan's lap fast asleep. All three of them were sitting on the couch watching "Wipeout" and Aaden had slowly gone from resting on Derek's shoulder to vacating his lap. He smiled running his fingers through her long, light brown hair.

Reid smiled at the two of them, "Hey Morgan, thanks for tonight," he fingered his watch nervously.

"No problem, Pretty boy. It meant a lot to Aaden and you know I love having you around. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want you. I love you Reid," Morgan brushed his fingers across Reid's cheek.

Spencer blushed looking down to make sure Aaden was still fast asleep. He looked at the time and saw that it was passed eleven o'clock, "I think I better get home," He stood and grabbed his jacket and books from the library.

Morgan remembered that he didn't have a car, "Hold on, you're not taking the bus. I'll just go put Aaden in her bed and then I'll drive you home." There was no reason in protesting against him. Morgan easily lifted himself and Aaden off the couch and disappeared down the hall.

Two minutes later, Morgan reappeared and they headed down to his car. They drove in silence and when they got to Reid's apartment building they paused staring out the windshield.

Reid broke the silence, "Well, um, thanks Derek, I had fun today," He blushed and reached for the door handle, "Um, see you tomorrow," He was about to leave when Morgan took his arm.

"Not so fast, pretty boy," Clutching his face in his hands Morgan closed the distance between the two of them and pressed his lips onto Reid's. Reid relaxed into Morgan, deepening the kiss. He rapped his long fingers behind Morgan's neck and Derek laced his fingers though his hair. Morgan licked Reid's lips asking for access. Reid opened his mouth and Morgan claimed it for his own.

They sat there tangling tongues until they couldn't breathe. Morgan pulled away and smiled, "I love you pretty boy," He kissed his lips tenderly one more time and let him go.

Reid blushed, "I love you too Derek. See you tomorrow," He exited the car and Morgan watched his pretty boy disappear into the building.

***/**/***

Morgan turned his key in the lock, finally home. It felt empty with Reid gone and Aaden already asleep. He tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. He turned the key the other way and realized that it had been unlocked to begin with. Had he forgotten to lock the door before he left? He pushed the door open and found the room to be really cold.

The hairs rose on the back of Morgan's neck. He walked farther into the house and found the living room completely trashed. Picture frames lay broken on the floor. The couch was flipped over and the books Aaden had checked out earlier that day were open with pages ripped out.

Aaden. Morgan ran down the hall into Aaden's bedroom. He could see her slender body in the sheets just as he left her. He could see her chest rising and falling. Morgan sighed and approached her. He turned her head towards her and gasped. Blood was dripping from a gash on her forehead. Her hair was crusted onto her cheek.

What the hell happened? Morgan picked his daughter up felling the need to get out of the house. To find the team and find the bastard who did this. As he gathered the unconscious Aaden into his arms a picture fell from her hand.

Morgan picked it up. It was a picture that Aaden had taken the day she met the team. It had everyone in it. She was clutching onto him smiling happily while he kissed her cheek. Reid was beside them grinning. JJ, Garcia and Prentiss were making funny faces in the back. Rossi and Hotch replaced there serious looks for smiles and brightly light faces.

There was something wrong with the picture. Aaden's face was circled and his own was crossed out in her own blood. Morgan felt the hair on his neck rising again. He needed to get out and find Hotch and the team. He needed to help Aaden.

**Oh no! Sorry, I had to put a little bit of drama and action into the story! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took a little longer. I had writers block. So hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. I don't know how it's going to be. Thanks for Reading!**

Morgan didn't know what to do. There wouldn't be anyone at the BAU. They would have gone home around four after finishing their paper work, maybe even earlier. He knew that Hotch would have left early to spend time with his son Jack.

Morgan found himself driving down the streets absently. He wasn't speeding but he wasn't paying attention to the limits either. Aaden was still asleep in the passenger side of the car. He'd placed a towel on her forehead and was keeping it there by laying her head against the window. He knew from Reid that the head bled more than any other part of the body, but the amount of blood coming from the gash was scaring him.

Morgan finally stopped the car in front of a familiar building. He crossed to the other side of the car and carefully opened the door so that Aaden wouldn't fall out. He gathered the slender girl in his arms easily, pressing the towel to her head and ran into the building and up the stairs until he came to a familiar door.

Using his foot, Morgan pounded on the door desperately. There was no answer. Of course he'd probably be sleeping by now. Morgan gave the door a few more blows until a sleepy Spencer Reid answered the door, "Morgan?" He rubbed his eyes trying to clear his vision. He then saw the young girl in his arms and his eyes widened, "What happened?" He moved out of the way so Morgan could enter.

Morgan was barely breathing, "I got home, and then I found the house trashed, and then Aaden hurt and this," He handed Reid the photo that had fallen from Aaden when he'd picked her up.

Reid was more concerned about Aaden than the picture, "Morgan, why didn't you go to the hospital? This is going to need stitches!" He could tell that Morgan wasn't focusing. He grabbed his shoulders, "Morgan, why did you come here?"

"I don't know! I didn't know where else to go! Someone's out there and he wants us dead Reid!" Reid was pained. His strong courageous lover was becoming more and more distraught and unfocused by the minute. He could see a wave of emotions passing through his eyes, worry, pain, fear, anger and something that scared him, vengeance.

Reid didn't know what to do. He knew Aaden needed medical attention, but he also figured that someone was out to get his lover and his child. He'd taken a risk by coming over to his house. He'd taken a risk by entering his apartment alone. The unsub could've been there waiting.

Reid took out his phone. They couldn't handle this alone. He hit Hotch's speed dial number and frowned when he got the answering machine. Panicking, Reid tried the number again and then a third time. Finally someone answered, " Hello?" A little voice sounded sleepily in the phone.

Reid sighed when he heard Jacks voice, "Hey, buddy, its Spencer, is your Daddy there?" He was speaking more calmly then he felt.

"Uncle Spencer?" Jack said with a little lisp, "Why are you calling so late? Daddy is sleeping!" He whispered in the phone.

"I know, I know Jack, but I need you to wake him. It's very important. Can you do that for me?" He was panicking again.

"Okay," Reid heard the phone being dropped and the shuffle of little feet.

"Hello?" Hotch's drowsy voice sent Reid into a frenzy.

"Hotch! Thank god!"

"Reid? What's going on?" Hotch's eye brows crunched together.

"Morgan went home to find his apartment trashed and Aaden is hurt and he came here and I don't know what to do!"

Hotch took a deep breath, "Okay, Reid take Aaden to the hospital to get checked. I'll call my sister-in-law to take care of Jack and call the rest of the team. Be careful." He hung up the phone.

Reid sighed and turned to Morgan who was trying to stop the bleeding but failing to do so, "Morgan let's go!" He exclaimed.

Morgan looked confused, "What do you mean?" He clearly wasn't thinking straight.

"Aaden needs medical attention and we need to figure out who did this." He reached for Derek's car keys. There was no way he was letting Morgan drive.

Comprehension crossed over Morgan's face and he followed Reid out to his SUV.

**Okay, I know it was short, but I didn't know what else to say. So I don't know if I'll be able to update every day because school is starting again and I'm entering my first year of High school! Ahhhh! My schedule looks pretty crammed so... we'll see. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan entered the ER with Reid at his heels. He went up to the desk, "I need a doctor!" He pressed the towel tighter to her head.

The Lady at the desk hung up the phone. She took a look at Aaden's pale face and asked for Morgan to follow her to a curtain area. Reid stayed behind and called Hotch to tell them they arrived at the hospital.

Morgan laid Aaden on the hospital bed while he passed beside her. He was still on edge. The man that trashed his apartment could be anywhere. He could be watching them right now.

"Aaden Smith?" a doctor pocked his head through the curtain making Morgan jump, "Yes, this is my daughter. Listen I'm FBI and someone broke into my apartment and I found her like this," Morgan put his hands on his head.

"Alright, I'll take a look." He lifted the towel off her head, "Well, it doesn't look that bad. It's deep but with a few stitched she should be back to normal. However I do have to ask how long she's been out," Aaden hadn't woken since.

"Uh, she never woke up since I found her. I guess it's been an hour, why?"

"Ok, well where going to have to take a few x-rays to make sure everything is alright. She could have a skull fracture or some bleeding, but I don't believe it's anything too serious. Now, I assume you've spoken to your supervisor or something about what happened? I don't need to get the police involved?"

"No, no thank you."

The doctor nodded, "A nurse will be here to deal with the suturing in a few minutes."

***/**/***

Hotch arrived at the hospital with the team. Reid greeted them at the door, "Hotch, they're taking x-rays right now, there's nothing to worry about yet,"

Hotch nodded, "Alright, I guess we'll just wait until there out then. Good job Reid."

Just then they saw Morgan walking down the hall alone, "What happening?" He asked Morgan. He was worried about the person stalking Morgan but Aaden's health came first.

"They're taking an x-ray to make sure there isn't a fracture or bleeding," He let out a sigh. He was tired and frustrated and angry. He just wanted to find the son of a bitch who did this and get on with his life.

"Did you find anything at the apartment, any clues or anything out of the norm?" Hotch made Morgan sit down beside the team. Morgan took the photo out of his pocket and handed it to him. Hotch sighed.

"Hotch, um, do you think he's after all of us? I mean why else did he take a picture with the whole team in it? There are plenty of pictures of just Aaden and I around the house," he put his head in his hands wanting desperately to scream.

"I don't know, but I want all of us to be careful from now on. We know the main target is Aaden and yourself, but we could still be a factor."

Just then the doctor came down the hall, "Agent Morgan?"

Morgan jumped up, "Yes?"

The doctor smiled, "Aaden woke up during the x-rays. She's fine but she doesn't remember what happened. We took a look and there doesn't seem to be any bleeding or breaks. She can be taken home in five minutes. I would think it best that you explain what happened, she's worried about you," Morgan sighed. She was okay.

***/**/***

Aaden walked out of the hospital room clutching on to Derek's arm. She was terrified that someone had been in the house while she was sleeping. They could've killed her. Morgan could feel Aaden shaking as she squeezed his arm. He stopped and knelt to her height, "Aaden, you're fine now okay. I won't let anyone hurt you again, I promise. Just relax," He gave her a small smile.

Aaden felt tears in her eyes. She jumped into Derek's arms, hugging him tight. She felt the tears fall. Morgan stroked her hair, "It's alright," he soothed.

Aaden started to calm down, "You will find him right?" She sniffled.

Derek smiled at her, "Of course sweetheart. You know we will. Now, how about we go put the rest of the team out of their misery, they're worried about you," Derek brushed the tears off her cheek.

Aaden took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright," She took hold of Morgan's arm once again and let him lead her to the waiting room.

***/**/***

"Aaden!" Garcia ran towards the girl and hugged her tightly. The rest of the team swarmed around her.

"Morgan, can I talk to you?" Hotch took Morgan aside, "Look, I understand that Aaden's freaked out about everything and I don't believe going back to your apartment is a good idea. You need to be placed somewhere where you can be kept safe."

"Hotch you know I don't need to be looked after like that. If I'm with Aaden at all times I'm sure we'll be fine,"

Hotch cut him off, "I won't hear it Morgan. You both are the target. This is what the unsub wants, both of you vulnerable and alone. Now, we can set you up at a hotel with security or you can stay at one of our houses, just as long as you're not alone." Just then Hotch's phone rang. He excused himself and Morgan went back to his daughter.

"You alright?" He asked her giving her an encouraging smile. Aaden nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

Hotch returned after hanging up the phone, "Local PD found a body a few blocks away from Morgan's apartment. They want us to check it out."

The team wanted to protest but they knew they had a job to do, regardless the situation, "Morgan, I want you to go back to the BAU with Aaden and Garcia. We're going to keep you off the streets until we find this guy. The rest of you will come with me to the crime scene."


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan followed Garcia back to her SUV with Aaden close beside him. He could tell that she didn't like being in the open, even if he was standing beside her. Garcia slipped into the driver's side and Morgan sat shot gun after helping Aaden into the backseat.

The drive back to Quantico was silent. He expected Garcia to be rambling on about things or making jokes, but she kept quiet, occasionally glancing at Morgan and giving him a smile. He could tell that she was nervous. She looked behind them more than three times in a minute and stayed on major roads with lots of cars around.

When they finally got to the BAU, Morgan glanced behind him. Aaden was struggling to keep her eyes open. He could tell that she was losing the battle to stay awake. He slid out of the passenger side and opened the door for Aaden, "You alright?" he asked.

Aaden nodded her head and jumped out of the SUV. Morgan gave her an encouraging smile. Garcia stood waiting for them in front of her car, "C'mon you two, I don't know about you, but there is a hug mug of bitter sweet coffee waiting for me in that building!" She turned on her heals and Morgan couldn't help but chuckle as they walked into the BAU.

***/**/***

The team pulled over beside an Alley a few blocks from Morgan's house. They all jumped out of the SUV and followed Hotch to the Chief supervisor, "I'm Agent Hotchner, and these are Agent's Jareau, Prentiss, Rossi and Dr. Reid."

The supervisor shook hands with each of them, "Is this all of you?" He asked.

"No, we have a technical analysis back at the BAU and she's got another agent over there help her out." They started walking towards the body, "Has anything been touched?"

"Nothing has been moved yet. They've only started taking pictures. We had strict orders to leave everything as it was until you arrived."

Hotch passed under the caution tape and walked over to the body. The victim was a young female around the age of sixteen. She was pretty small in size and very vulnerable. She'd been mutilated and shot in the stomach.

Hotch knelt down beside the body and frowned. Beside her face was a folded piece of paper that was partially covered by her hair. He took a glove and picked it up. He unfolded carefully and let out a disapproving sigh, "Reid, come take a look at this!" He called over his shoulder.

He passed up the paper and Reid frowned, "This isn't good,"

***/**/***

Morgan sat in the break room with Garcia and Aaden. She'd gotten them both a coffee and Aaden a soda even after she refused anything.

It was now three in the Morning. Morgan hadn't expected the night to turn out this way. His day with Reid and Aaden felt more like a dream than anything else. Morgan wished he could have just gone home to sleep and then maybe have woken up and called Reid in the morning. He wished he could have enjoyed a nice breakfast with his daughter before going back to work and maybe take a nice lunch break with his new boyfriend. His plans had definitely changed. He knew it was selfish to be thinking of those things at the moment, but he couldn't help it.

Aaden placed her head on the table covering it with arms. She needed to sleep. Morgan looked around the room. There was a small couch in the back that Aaden could easily fit on, "Aaden, you need to sleep," he stated as she closed her eyes and groaned.

He carefully lifted her into his arms and placed her on the couch. He turned to go back to the table with Garcia when she grabbed his hand, "Don't go," her tired eyes were now filled with fear.

Morgan smiled, "Don't worry; I'll be just at the table. I won't leave you here alone, I promise. Now go back to sleep," He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. Aaden gave in and closed her eyes.

Morgan came back to the table and sat down just as his phone rang, "Morgan," he answered. It was Hotch.

"Morgan, we're coming back to the BAU. I don't want you or Aaden outside at any time," His voice was panicked.

"Okay, is everything alright?"

"Can't explain right now, we'll be there in ten minutes," he hung up the phone.

***/**/***

Morgan paced the break room until Hotch came and in and told him to sit down, "Did you notice anything missing from the house when you got there?" He asked.

Morgan shook his head, "Everything was so messed up. I didn't really pay much attention to it. I went and got Aaden and got out," Morgan was confused by the question. Hotch knew that he wouldn't have lingered in the house when there was danger.

Hotch sighed and sat down shaking his head.

"What are you not telling me man?" Morgan jumped to his feet.

Hotch took out a piece of paper and handed it to Morgan, only it wasn't a piece of paper. It was a photo. Aaden was raped in his arms smiling as he kissed the top of her head. Garcia had taken the picture at her fifteenth birthday party they had two months ago. He'd placed it in a golden frame and put it on the mantle at home. He had another copy just like it on his desk at work.

Morgan sighed and rubbed his face. Someone was out to get them and if he didn't get what he wanted he was going to kill innocent people.

"What does this mean?" Garcia asked. She took one look at the picture and almost cried out.

Hotch frowned, "It means that Morgan and Aaden are in trouble and they need to be protected until we find this guy. I don't know what he wants with you, both we're not sleeping until he's locked up."

Morgan frowned himself. All he wanted was for Aaden to lead a normal life. He didn't want her to be tormented by the monsters he tracked down for a living.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay yay! So this story is moving slowly! I think a little too slow so I'm going to speed it up a little bit! :) Thanks for the reviews and critiques! I really apreciate it! :) Enjoy!**

Morgan stared down at Aaden and smiled. She looked peaceful as she slept. He face was clear of worry and fear. She looked happy, like a normal kid should be. Morgan couldn't help wondering if adopting Aaden had been a mistake. His life revolved around life threatening details and almost anything could happen.

Morgan sighed and returned to the table the team had set up on. He sat down beside Reid who was absently chewing his nails as he studied a make shift profile. Guilt settled into Morgan's heart. He'd almost forgotten about their earlier day together. He hadn't expected the night to turn out the way it did.

"Has anyone been to your apartment lately Morgan, anyone out of the norm?" Hotch began questioning Morgan. He hated profiling the team, but this was different.

Morgan sighed and shook his head. He hated feeling like a victim, but he had no choice if he wanted to save Aaden.

Hotch continued, "Can you think of anyone who'd want to hurt you or Aaden in any way at all?"

Morgan thought back. There were a lot of people who hated him. His job didn't exactly require becoming friends with the Unsub but most of them where either locked up or dead. He didn't believe that his mother or sisters would plot to kill him.

"Hotch, how is this going to help anything?" Morgan threw down his pen in desperation. They had no leads what so ever.

Hotch sat down and frowned. Morgan was right. They didn't have enough to build on. It was hopeless.

***/**/***

Reid absently watched Morgan and Aaden from where he was sitting in the break room. Morgan had gone to sit on the couch and placed Aaden's head in his lap. Hotch, JJ and Rossi had all returned to their offices and Garcia had returned to her bat cave to go over old cases in hopes of finding some leads. He desperately wanted to go over to Morgan and comfort him, but the presence of Emily Prentiss made it entirely impossible.

"What are you thinking about Reid?" Emily handed him another cup of coffee.

"Oh, uh, nothing," he said quickly, looking down at his notes and case files.

"Nope, you're definitely thinking about something, and I think it has to do with Morgan. Why else would you be staring at him?"

Reid blushed. He didn't know what was between him and Morgan yet, and he definitely didn't plan on sharing it with any one on the team yet, "I'm just worried about them. Morgan's a good friend and I like Aaden a lot. After all she is one of the few teenagers that hasn't ridiculed me or thought me to have come from an entirely other planet or dimension." He smirked trying to hide his feelings.

Prentiss grinned. She knew there was something else behind his goggling, but due to the circumstances she let the subject drop. Whatever had happened between him and Morgan this afternoon was strictly between them. Well, for the time being.

***/**/***

Morgan was just falling asleep when the day began. He had begun to relax as he held Aaden in his lap. He knew that as long as they were together in this building that they were safe.

Reid and Prentiss had returned to their desk to start working on case files until another lead came to their doorsteps. He'd stayed behind claiming he didn't want to wake Aaden up yet, but realistically, he just didn't feel like dealing with his problems at the moment. He was perfectly safe where he was and he wasn't ready to change that.

He watched as agents arrived and came in to get their morning coffee. Some shot him questioning looks but most just ignored him as if it was perfectly normal.

He sat there for what seemed a good two hours until his eyes started to closed. Until a delivery boy brought him out of his sate of comfort, "Agent Morgan?" He asked quietly. Morgan blinked and looked up. The boy continued, "Agent Morgan, this package came for you," He handed Morgan a package wrapped in brown paper.

Morgan's eyebrows furrowed together. They never usually got mail and when they did, they weren't handed to them personally, "Who gave this to you?" He said quickly.

The boy looked startled, "I don't know, someone dropped it at the counter downstairs so I thought I'd bring it to you," He quickly scurried away before Morgan could say anything else.

Aaden blinked and stared up at Morgan, "What is that?" she asked in a tired voice. She looked at him with those big blue eyes.

"I don't know." Morgan looked at the label on the package. Morgan's full name was printed in bold on the top. Underneath the words, "She's Mine" was printed in red. Aaden sat up, giving room for Morgan to move. He swiftly got up and grabbed Aaden's hand and walked out the break room.

When they were in the bull pen he quickly spotted Garcia walking from JJ's office, "Garcia!"

"Yes, my chocolate God?" she said with her usual wit.

Morgan gave a faint smile, "Can you take Aaden with you for a while, I have to go talk to Hotch privately,"

Garcia starred down at the package and nodded. She smiled at Aaden who was about to protest, but Morgan was already running towards Hotch's office door, "C'mon sweet cheeks, let's go find you something to eat,"

**Okay... What's in the box? who knows? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter I promise something more interesting will happen! PLEASE review! I love feed back! I live on it! Special thanks to GriffindorPrincess23 who has been Betaing my work! **

**again please r&r! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright. Here is another chapter! Sorry about the wait! I really don't have any excuses! Hope you enjoy!**

Morgan paced in Hotch's office. The box lay unopened on the desk. They'd been staring at it for the past ten minutes, while Morgan urged to open the damn thing, Hotch had ordered him to wait for someone from the bomb squad to take a look. The last thing he wanted was for the BAU to go down in flames on his accord.

Morgan however was no longer at peace. He wasn't sure if he'd truly been calm. He'd been so tired back in the break room that his mind could no longer process anything. He kept re-reading the words "she's mine" that were written on the box.

A member of the bomb squad showed up and the cleared the package, they were free to look inside. Morgan took a deep breath, and with one last look at the words in red, he opened the box.

***/**/***

Aaden sat in one of Garcia's office chairs and lazily spun herself as she sipped a cup of hot chocolate. Garcia had also brought her a bagel but it lay untouched on one of the desk. Aaden looked around the office and noticed a bunch of odd objects. Garcia had every happy toy you could think of and the abundance of wacky cheerful pens was almost overwhelming. It contrasted with the bloody and gruesome photos that were displayed on her computer screens.

"Penelope?" Aaden said in a shy voice.

"Yes, beautiful child?" Garcia swirled to face Aaden.

"Do you ever get tired of all the pain you see every day?" She'd always wondered how they could still live with themselves after everything they lived through.

Garcia offered a gentle smile, "Sometimes, but then I think about all the people I helped save and it makes things a whole lot better. I also like to think that those we didn't get a chance to save would be happy to know that others no longer have to go through what they went through."

Aaden smiled, "There's a lot to admire about you guys." Aaden's smile faded, "Garcia, what does this psycho want with me?"

Garcia blinked. She didn't have an answer.

***/**/***

Morgan took a deep breath and with one last look at the words in red he opened the box. Inside there was a small envelope and a little teddy bear that looked used and all hugged out. Morgan took the envelope and cut it open. He reached inside and found an abundance of photos. Morgan looked up at Hotch who only frowned.

***/**/***

Aaden and Morgan now sat together around the large table in the conference room with the team. They'd gone through most of the pictures. They were all of Morgan and Aaden and some of them they'd never seen before.

Aaden had claimed the teddy bear. It had belonged to her when she was a little girl. It was the only stuffed animal she'd ever had that came from her school when she'd won it in kindergarten. She would hug it tightly every night until she fell asleep. The night before her father died was the day she lost her beloved toy.

Reid frowned as he paused on a picture. He'd almost finished with his pile when he came across one that was different than the others. He cleared his throat, "Um, Aaden? Do you recognize this man?"

Reid held up a picture with Aaden and an unfamiliar man. They were hugging each other but stiffly. Aaden was smiling but you could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. The man in the picture was thin, bald and looked sick.

Morgan looked at Aaden. She's gone stiff and cold. A small tear fell from her eye, "That's my dad," her voice broke at the last word and Morgan hugged her closely. He knew she missed him and the good times they had together but she also knew that she hated him for the things he never did.

Emily looked up, "What does this mean?"

Hotch shook his head. He really didn't know anymore.

***/**/***

It had been two days since the package arrived. Two more bodies had been found with more pictures. Morgan had brought Aaden back home the day before but he'd had orders to stay in the house at all times and to keep regular contact with the team.

Morgan woke to the sound of his alarm clock. He felt a tiny body in between his arms. Aaden had been too scared to sleep alone in her own room. The only way Morgan was able to get her some rest was by letting her sleep beside him.

Honestly he didn't mind. He liked being able to keep her safe. He liked being the one she trusted.

Morgan shifted slightly to look at the clock. It was eight in the morning. He looked down at Aaden and smiled. She'd slept through the night without nightmares. Morgan moved his arm from underneath her and made his way to the kitchen not wanting to wake her up. He could have breakfast ready by the time she woke up.

Morgan was just getting the eggs out of the fridge when he heard a pair a familiar footsteps coming from his bedroom. Aaden walked in to the kitchen wrapped in a thick forest green blanket. She smiled up at Derek.

"Good Morning Baby Girl!" He put the eggs down on the counter and scooped his daughter up in a big hug.

Aaden couldn't help but laugh and smile. Morgan felt warmth as heard the carefree laugh leave the girls mouth. He hadn't heard that in a while.

Morgan put Aaden down and kissed the top of her head, "I'm making breakfast, why don't you go see what movie we can watch while we eat." Aaden smiled and scurried off the living room.

They'd finished their plates of eggs and bacon while the movie had begun. Now the movie was almost over and Aaden lay snuggled up in the big green blanket on Derek's lap. She had just started to fall asleep when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Derek answered.

"_Hey, Hotch told me to call and check up on you. How is everything?" _JJ's voice rang in the phone.

"Things are good. We just finished a movie. I think Aaden wants a little nap though." He smiled as Aaden looked up and frowned at him.

"_Okay, just checking. I expect Garcia will be at your apartment at any moment. She said she had something for her house arrested babies. I'll talk to you soon! Bye." _

"Alright sounds good, thanks JJ, bye." Morgan hung up the phone just as the door bell rang.

Aaden reluctantly lifted herself off of Morgan's lap so he could answer the door.

Morgan got to the door and opened it without looking through the peep hole. He was expecting it to be Garcia.

As the door swung open Morgan found a gun pointing at his head.

**Okay hope you liked the chapter. The final two chapters will be coming soon! I have new I deas in my head for sequels! So excited! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter! That was faster than I thought! Almost done the story! Hope you enjoy!**

Morgan stared at the gun. He could've kicked himself if he wasn't so surprised and shocked. Morgan instinctively reached for his missing gun. For god sake, he was still in his pyjamas.

Morgan found he was being pushed into his home. The gun was still pointed at his forehead and the man behind it had started yelling. When they reached the living room Morgan glanced around for Aaden. She wasn't there. The green blanket had been shed on the ground.

Morgan finally came to his senses, "Wow, man calm down! Drop the gun!"

The man frowned and started talking in an urgent voice, "Where is she? Where is Aaden?" He yelled.

Morgan looked down the hall and saw her walking towards them. He wanted to yell at her to run but there was a strange look of recognition on her face.

"Dad?"She inched closer.

The man dropped the gun and turned towards Aaden. Morgan took this opportunity to take the man out. With one blow to the head, he was unconscious and Morgan was reaching for the phone.

***/**/***

Michael Smith had been awake for a good two hours and was now in the interrogation room of the FBI. Morgan paced outside the door. Aaden had been shocked and scared. When he'd hit her father, she looked angry and hurt. She hadn't let Morgan touch her on the way to BAU. He felt like an ass, but he had no choice.

Hotch stepped out of the room, "Any luck?" Morgan asked him quickly.

"He wants to speak to Aaden, I'm afraid we have no choice." Morgan watched him walk over to the conference room where Aaden, Emily and Garcia were. This wasn't a choice Morgan liked.

***/**/***

Aaden sat face to face with the father she thought to be dead. She was angry, hurt and confused. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her face was closed. She had nothing to explain. It was his turn to speak. However she did have questions and she wanted them answered.

"I thought you were dead!" Aaden spoke in a harsh tone.

Michael Smith flinched at the severe words but took a deep breath. He wanted to hug his beautiful daughter to feel her in his arms again, but the damn cuffs restricted him to his chair, "When I got sick your mother got angry. She didn't want me leaving you with her. But she started looking into the benefits. You see the Canadian government gives money to widows who have to raise a child alone. To her you were a big dollar sign.

"I had planned to get through things. But your mother had other ideas. One night I caught her with, with someone else. I got so angry that I threatened to leave her and take you with me. I told her that if we went to court, the judge would appoint all the money to me."

Aaden didn't believe this story, "Then why didn't you take me? Why did you leave me with her?"

"Because she said she'd kill you if I tried. I couldn't let that happen! So I staged my death to keep you safe. I wiped everything clean, left no trail behind."

Aaden felt tears in her eyes, "Why did you come back?"

"Because, I wanted us to be together," He tried getting up at those words but failed and sat back down.

Aaden knew it was time to ask the important questions, "Why did you kill all those people? They were innocent; they had nothing to do with this!"

The man's face fell, "I-I had no choice! They wouldn't have given you up! I needed to get you back!" Just then Morgan and Hotch came through the door and arrested the man. They had all the proof they needed. Michael smith was going to jail, for a long time.

Aaden watched as the man she used to know struggled against the man she trusted and loved. She heard him scream her name over and over again but she just stood there tears running freely on her cheeks until she felt someone guiding her out of the room and making her sit at a table.

"Aaden?" She heard Reid's voice. Her eyes focused on his worried face. All she could was grab him in a tight hug and cry.

***/**/***

It had been a few days since Michael had been arrested. Derek had stayed home with Aaden and had missed work. Spencer had thought whatever they had was gone. That it had been pushed away by the drama of the past week. That was until he got the call.

"_Hey pretty boy_!" Morgan's voice rang in the phone. He sounded tired but happy.

"Derek? How is everything?"

"_Not bad. Aaden can finally sleep through the whole night but she still hasn't said much." _Aaden had gone silent since her father had been arrested. Morgan understood that it would take some time to get her back to normal, if normal was even possible after what happened.

"That's good." Spencer knew that Morgan wasn't calling to talk about Aaden so he just waited.

"_Listen, pretty boy, I know things kind of got messed up in this whole thing. But I'd really like for you to come over so we can talk. I really need to clear the air. Can you come around six tonight?" _

Reid's heart broke a little as statistics of breaking up ran through his head, "Um, Ya sure. I'll be there."

"_Thanks pretty boy, I'll see you tonight."_Spencer heard the line disconnect.

***/**/***

Morgan was nervous as hell. It was five thirty and he didn't know if he could handle talking to Spencer. All he wanted to do was press him against the wall, to feel his lips against his but he didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Aaden had already been through so much. He didn't know if she could handle the fact that he was gay or the fact that he was dating Reid.

He didn't want to lie to her anymore. She'd been lied too so many times and she needed her to trust him again.

But he wanted Reid so badly.

Morgan felt Aaden hands on his neck as she hugged him from where he sat on the cough. He looked up at her stunned. She had tried not to touch people including him very much afterwards, "Hey baby girl, what's up?" He patted the couch beside him wanting her to sit down.

Aaden obeyed and snuggled up next to Morgan, "I heard you talking to Spencer. Is he coming over?"

Morgan thought she'd been asleep in her room when he'd called, "Um, Ya. I just have to talk to him about a few things."

"Oh," Aaden locked eyes with Derek, "Derek?"

"Ya?"

Aaden took a deep breath, "Do you love him?"

Morgan's jaw dropped as he let the words sink in, "Um, how- Yes I think I do,"

Aaden nodded, "Don't let me ruin that then. He's not like anyone else, Derek. I trust him, and I trust you. Maybe it's time for you to complete your family."

Derek could only smile at Aaden. How she knew, he didn't understand. Morgan kissed the top of Aaden's head just as the door bell rang.

Morgan took a deep breath, "Here we go," he thought to himself.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Last chapter is coming soon! **

**PLease review! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Reid made his way to Morgan's doorstep and timidly rang the door bell. He was preparing himself for a goodbye. He knew that Morgan would do anything for Aaden, even if it meant cutting all connections between them. Reid heard the door being unlocked and he stepped back, startled, as Derek Morgan flung himself at him, pressing their lips together in a needy kiss.

Reid found himself responding. He was confused, but he needed Morgan's touch. His doubts started to wash away and he relaxed into Derek's chest.

When they finally pulled apart, Morgan looked down at him with the biggest grin, "Hey, pretty boy. Why don't we go inside?"

Reid was starting to feel nervous all over again. He nodded and followed Derek into his home.

Reid glanced around the living. Aaden was smiling at him from the couch. Her eyes were dark from lack of sleep but she looked more like herself. She was happier.

Morgan sat down on the couch beside Aaden. He patted the spot beside him. Reid sat down, trying to keep his distance from Morgan.

"Oh, come here, pretty boy! She already knows!" Morgan chuckled.

Reid blushed a crimson red but slowly moved in closer to Derek, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Did you tell Aaden?" Reid wondered aloud.

Morgan chuckled again, "No, she figured it out." Morgan flashed a brilliant smile and she grinned back.

Aaden got off the couch mumbling that she wanted to go lie down and read. Morgan knew that now had come the time to talk.

"Pretty boy, we need to talk."

Reid lifted his head and looked into Derek's eyes, "About what?" That was a stupid question, he already knew the answer.

"Listen Spence, I'm sorry things didn't go as planned. Usually when things start turning good, they turn bad."

Spencer's heart was pounding, "It's not your fault," he stuttered.

"I know, but it still makes me wonder what could have happened in that time." Morgan let out a deep sigh. He wanted this to work. He didn't know if Reid still wanted him.

"Spencer, I don't want to give up on us. I love us, together."

Reid looked into Morgan's eyes, "Derek, I love you,"

Morgan was surprised to hear those words from Spencer's mouth. He smiled from ear to ear, "Spencer Reid, will you be my boyfriend?"

Reid giggled and smiled, "Yes, but on one condition."

Morgan frowned, "And what would that be, pretty boy?"

"You have to kiss me," Reid got off the couch and started running around the rooms and hiding in different places.

Morgan chuckled and got off the couch, "Come on pretty boy now that's not fair!" He laughed as he tried to catch Reid.

They eventually chanced each other back to the living room where Reid stumbled and fell on his back. Morgan chuckled and straddled his waist, "Gotcha,"

Reid looked up at him with lust filled eyes. Morgan bent down and pressed his lips against Reid's in a steamy kiss. Morgan ran his tongue against Reid's bottom lip and he opened his mouth with a moan. Morgan chuckled into the kiss and his slipped his tongue into Reid's mouth. They stayed like that, fighting for dominance until the lack of air forced them to pull apart.

"I love you, Spencer," Morgan panted as he helped his boyfriend off the floor.

"I love you too, Derek."

It was around seven thirty when Morgan started making supper for the three of them. Reid stood by the Kitchen entrance frowning, "I didn't think you could cook," he chuckled.

Morgan laughed, "Well, my mom always said that she didn't want her babies to starve so she taught us how to cook. It comes in handy when you're trying to impress someone," Morgan grinned.

"Well, you've certainly impressed me, are you sure I can't help with anything?" Reid had already asked twice and Morgan had refused.

"Don't worry your pretty head, I've got it." Reid watched as Morgan danced around the kitchen getting there meal together. It smelt so good that Reid's mouth started to water.

Morgan finally finished with the food and placed it on the large dining room table. Aaden came in the room smiling and sat down making sure that Reid and Morgan were sitting beside each other.

Reid sat down opposite to Aaden and Morgan sat at the head of the table. Spencer looked down at his plate. There was a nice big piece of seasoned chicken, steamed vegetables and garlic mashed potatoes.

After diner they all sat on the couch watching the movie inception. Aaden had gone to bed after half the movie.

Reid was curled up beside Derek. His head was resting on his chest. Morgan wrapped his arms around Spencer's skinny torso.

When the Movie finally ended, Reid was fast asleep on Derek. Morgan smiled at his sleeping boyfriend and gently shook his awake.

Reid opened one eye and groaned. He didn't move from Morgan.

Morgan chuckled lightly, "Why don't you stay here tonight pretty boy?"

Reid smiled and nodded, "Okay," he said in a vulnerable voice.

Morgan picked the younger man up in his arms and carried him to his bedroom. He set him upright on the bed so that he could get changed.

Morgan threw him one of his smallest shirts and stripped down to his boxers. He turned around to see Reid grinning at him, "You like?" He chuckled.

Reid nodded and smiled. He then did the same as Derek but pulled the shirt over his head. It was a simple green v-neck.

Morgan was already lying on the bed. Reid slipped inside the covers and snuggled up next to Morgan.

"Good night pretty boy. I love you."

"Good night Derek, I love you too," Reid said with a yawn as he drifted off.

Morgan fell asleep with a smile on his. He'd finally found the family he'd been waiting for. A family of his own.

**The end!**


End file.
